50 nuances de sentiments
by LenZarbio
Summary: Les sentiments d'Arnaud Sièn, 17 ans, se brouillent et s'étalent sur les pages de son journal intime. Oui, ça n'a pas réellement (voir pas du tout) de lien avec la véritable trilogie des nuances de GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, mais bon, j'avais que ça sous la main ! v.v' Gomenasai min'na !


Je le vois, il est là, face à moi. Ce qu'il est beau ! mais qu'est ce qui, justement, me fait craquer chez lui ?

Ses pomettes, ses sourcils, la couleur de sa peau, sa peau si magnifique : légèrement bronzée, très certainement douce, parfaite...

Ses yeux bruns intenses, ses traits sérieux, très sérieux, peut-être un peu trop sérieux, mais peu importe !

Ses cheveux sont tout aussi bruns. Ses cheveux me font sourire. Ce garçon a une manière de se peigner qui me fait sourire ! De rire ? Non ! Je trouve sa coupe de cheveux très mimignonne !

Il est plus petit que la moyenne de son âge ? Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ? Moi, je suis grand et je m'en fiche ! Que les gens critiquent ! Cela ne m'atteint même pas !

Mais lui, peut-être qu'il est sujet de brimades...? Non, cela ne me semble pas être possible. Il est bien entouré, beaucoup entouré, peut être trop entouré : je n'arrive même pas à lui parler tant il est loin et entouré...

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi.

Dans les couloirs, qu'il soit seul ou avec son "ex petite amie", il me regarde de son air sérieux. Mais que pense-t-il ? Quel message essait-il de me faire passer à travers ses yeux si beaux et si profonds...?

Quand il est avec son "amie", ils me regardent tous deux d'une manière qui ne me plaît pas...j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent que je suis gay et que cela les dérange...

Cependant, lorsqu'il est seul et que nos regards se croisent, j'ai cette étrange impression qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Je le regarde, certes, mais il soutien son regard aussi longtemps que le mien. Il y a une forme de contact. Mais que faire ? Ses yeux semblent plus expressifs que lorsque sa "copine" est là ! Est ce que je rêve ? Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? Tente-t-il de me dire quelque chose dans son silence que je ne comprends pas ?

J'avoue être complêtement perdu. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi faut-il toujours que je jette mon dévolu sur des gens qui ne le méritent pas forcément ? A dire vrai, je ne sais pas si j'ai la moindre chance mais ce qui me fait mal quand j'y pense, c'est l'idée que je perds mon temps et que je doive oublier quelqu'un. Encore...

Ce matin, je l'ai encore croisé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement au courant de mon existance.

Je l'ai vu devant moi dans les escaliers et je me suis précipité afin d'arriver devant ma classe et de pouvoir le croiser du regard mais rien, pas un échange.

Quand je l'ai vu au bout du couloir, je me suis retourné de crainte et lorsque je me suis retourné pour le regarder, il était déjà passé et avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je pense qu'il n'a vraiment rien à faire de moi. Bon, je l'accorde, je suis défaitiste dans l'âme. Mais franchement, qu'on me dise qu'avec tout ce que j'ai cité plus haut j'ai encore mes chances de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de ce garçon sans souffrir, hm ? Même l'oublier me sera difficile, voir impossible parce que je vais continuer à le croiser à la natation...

J'aimerais poser une question : Puis-je faire un infarctus foudroyant et finir dans le néant absolu ? Nan ? parce que j'avoue que rester dans ce monde et m'amouracher du premier venu, que je ne connais pas par ailleurs, commence vraiment à me fatiguer l'âme.

Et puis hors de question d'aller au paradis ou de croiser un quelconque Dieu ! J'aurais bien trop honte de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant !

Ne puis-je pas simplement partir loin de tout ce que je connais, dans mes rêves aux cotés du Docteur et de tous ces univers qui constituent mes rêves depuis mes 10 ans ? C'est utopique...bien que non, ma vie dans le monde des rêves n'est pas utopique du tout : je souffre énormément ! Mais au moins, dans ce monde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de ma longue existence ! J'ai été un tyran, j'ai tué des gens, j'ai cherché à me repentir, j'ai été dans les Limbes, j'en ai ramené tous mes morts, j'ai voyagé au hasard de la vie, j'ai rencontré mon "frère", j'ai vécu de belles années, j'ai combattu pour mes idéaux et mes proches, j'ai combattu par amour, par haine, par déséspoir, j'ai perdu l'amour, je me suis retiré, j'ai rechuté dans l'ombre, j'ai manipulé, j'ai corrompu, j'ai détruit, j'ai reconstruit, j'ai atteint mon but. On m'a ensuite traqué, on m'a combattu, on a voulu me ramener "chez moi", on a voulu choisir pour moi, on m'a enfermé. J'ai mis le feu, je me suis séparé de mon enveloppe corporelle, j'ai réglé mes comptes, j'ai tout dit. Je suis partit pour un dernier voyage,je me suis isolé, j'ai créé un temple, je m'y suis enfermé et j'y sommeille depuis, sachant que l'on viendra sans doute me chercher...Mais peu importe ! Dans le monde des rêves, j'ai tout fait, tout vécu. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, à vivre.

Ca fait beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? J'ais eux 7 ans pour tout créer ! Chaque personne, chaque lieu, chaque nom, chaque image, tout ! Personne n'a idée de tout ce que j'ai fait. Et pourtant...

Me voilà, moi, Arnaud Sièn, 17 ans, 1èreS, nul en Mathématiques, rien de très fiable, se hait, qui n'a que des qualités accidentelles...

Woah, ce que je peux écrire comme idioties à cause d'un garçon...enfin, comme vous l'aurez compris, ceci est une lettre ouverte à toute au sujet de ce qu'il y a au fond de mon coeur...

Je tape ce texte alors que notre professeur d'hisoire nous parle de l'ONU. Je n'aurais qu'à rattraper tout cela sur le cahier d'une amie et j'aurais réparé ma "petite" bêtise !

Je vous laisse ! Notre professeur me regarde bizarrement et vient vers moi ! Quelque chose me dit que ce qui va arriver dans les minutes qui vont venir ne sera pas bon pour moi !


End file.
